


Throb

by little_frodo



Series: Cage [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse has a strange feeling while working with Walter.





	

Jesse was not really the kind of guy who was interested in something special. Most of the time, he vegetated into the day as if this was everything life had to offer – sometimes he smoked too much, sometimes not at all.

He wasn't drunk very often. He didn't liked the feeling alcohol was giving him – it was way too hard. Better soft on drugs, that's what he liked.

Softness itself was beautiful and something what he had missed all his life long. Be it from his parents who never gave him the love he'd always wanted, or from his many girlfriends – there was always something that was wrong. Only drugs gave him the kick into the soft world that he missed painfully.

Although he would never admit it.

But this feeling changed one day – abruptly, intoxicating and so fascinating, that it even gave soft knees to the valiant Jesse. 

For him it was so heady and repulsive that this feeling made him stay up all night.

It was released by Mister White. Walter White. His mentor, his partner. And, how Jesse liked to call him: an old sack. He liked the older man somehow – but on the other side he also detested him. And especially this mixture out of detest and weird interest left Jesse stumbling one day.

It was a normal day cooking in the big labor in which Jesse and Walter worked by now. Hidden watched by many cameras that were so pungent that Jesse was sure they could even read minds. 

“Please give me the methanol, Jesse.”, Walter had said.

Jesse gave it to him with an annoyed sigh – and when Walter took it, their fingers shortly streaked. Only for a tiny moment, one second maybe.

And these seconds triggered something oppressive beautiful in Jesse. He stared at Walter who had only shortly smiled at him, and was not sure about what he felt there. It was like an electric shock. Something in Jesse pounded awkwardly. Was that his heart?

He bit his lips and tried to think of something else. But when Walter poured the methanol into a big bowl Jesse came not around to throw a second, covertly gaze towards the grey eyes. 

Walter noticed that.

“Everything's okay?”, he asked.

Jesse bit his lips again. “Sure, man.”


End file.
